Miss Elodie
Miss Elodie is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. She is the theater teacher at Royal Prep. Personality As the theater teacher at Royal Prep, Miss Elodie has a very flamboyant personality, dresses in colorful clothes, and speaks in vivid expression. She is also very passionate and persuasive and prefers having everything done on her lists. Miss Elodie also knows how to do ballet and loves helping her students grow and learn new things, reminding them to have fun. She also has a passion for Enchanted Creatures and a dislike for spoiled attitudes. Role in the Series In "Sidekick Clio", Miss Elodie first appears in the school auditorium and announces to the students she's their new teacher. She also announces they're putting on a play called Hello Polly. After hearing Princess Clio sing, Miss Elodie insists on the young Princess being in the audition for the play. After Clio, despite objections from Princess Hildegard, sing in the audition, Elodie gives her the lead. When Cedric began helping Prince James put up the stage effects with his magic, Elodie was the only one who wasn't impressed with him and became increasingly annoyed by the sorcerer's monkey business. She finally warms up to him after he helps make the play a smashing success. In the episode, "The Princess Ballet", she came up with a little routine for Sofia, Amber, and Kari to perform on Arts Night, she was very patient and helpful. She even helped Kari by getting her old ballet teacher to help the little princess practice. She was very proud of her little dancers at the end of their performances. In, "Dads and Daughters Day" she acts as the chaperone for the annual field trip to the Enchanted Animal Park for the princesses and their dads. She admires seeing the animals at a distance, but repeatedly reminds Hildergard and her father, King Henrik that they are there to observe the animals, and not to disturb or take any of them away. Both refuse to listen to her, especially when Henrik takes a pelicant egg and ends up trapping the group in a hollow tree as the creatures rage outside. When Amber tells Hildegard off for getting them into this, Miss Elodie agrees with her and tells Henrik off for not listening to her. After being set free, she watches as Hildegard tells Henrik she wants a Bubbling Butterfly. Henrik, who has learned his lesson, tells her no. Hildegard refuses to take no for an answer, to Miss Elodie's disapproval, and ends up in the river. Her father then starts lecturing her about how you cannot have everything you want, to Miss Elodie's approval. Gallery Sidekick-Clio-43.png Amber, Sofia, and Kari doing Ballet.jpg|Teaching ballet Dads and Daughters Day 02.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 03.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 05.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 21.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 24.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 30.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 32.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 43.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 48.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 54.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 57.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 68.jpg Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Schoolteachers Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults